4 hearts, (1 dragon), and 4 fears?
by lexie1234
Summary: Repunzel is now a princess, Jack is a sprite, Merida knows what she wants, and Hiccup is a warrior. all their missing? each other. now, back together they've all seemed to change, but that doesn't break the friendship...but, why is Rapunzel afraid of the dark? Merida is hiding something? Jack feels warm? Hiccup is jealous? and toothless is scared himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the brave tangled dragons**

**Chapter 1**

The girl brushed her long golden locks. There was nothing better to do for young Rapunzel, for she was stuck in a tower for the rest of her life.

"AHHH!" a boy screamed. Every day the same 2 boys play around the secret entrance, to where the tower is hidden.

"JACK FROST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"NOT HAPPENING HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE 3ERD!"

"WHO THE HECK TOLD YOU MY FULL NAME?!"

"YOU'RE DAD!" the two boys screamed as they ran through the forest, playing games all afternoon.

'Hiccup and Jack?' Rapunzel said to herself, whenever she heard the boys. Being stuck in the tower, she could never get even a glance at the boys.

"Woo!" Hiccup must have fallen.

"Hiccup?" Jack must be looking for him.

"Where are we?"

"Hiccup! It's just another cave."

"Oh...well, still." coming out of the cave were 2 boys, about the same age.

"Jack. It's amazing." Hiccup had light brown hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. And was wearing a long light green sleeve shirt and a dark brown fur vest that matched with his boots. He wore a Viking hat, which was much too big for him. He was small and thin, compared to the boy standing next to him.

"I know. Who lives here?" the boy next to Hiccup asked. i guessed he must have been jack. He was wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small and brown open vest. Trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and is barefoot. He had warm brown hair and dark amber eyes, rather blushed cheeks and less paler skin. "Wait!" jack pointed to the window, where Rapunzel sat.

"What?" Hiccup asked, trying to find the girl.

"There's a girl." jack pointed to the golden locks girl.

"I see her!"

"HEY!" jack called.

"Hey!" Rapunzel cried, down to the boys.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" jack called.

"I live here!"

"Well, come down!"

"I don't know how!"

Jack turned to Hiccup. "Let me see your hat and some rope."

"What?!" Hiccup cried.

"Dude, you could give me the hat and rope, or give me rope, and I could throw you up there!" Hiccup took off his hat, and grabbed some vine, from the entrance. Jack tied the vine to the horn of the hat, and tossed the hat, so it was on the edge of the window ledge.

"Use the vine and get down!" Rapunzel un-tied the helmet, and tied the vine to the hook, that mother used to get down. Rapunzel began to lower herself down, being very careful, about how she got down. When she was a couple feet from the ground, the vine ended, feet above the ground. "Here. Let me help you." jack placed his hands on Rapunzel's hips, and helped her down. To fight back, Rapunzel turned around, and landed on Jack, with their faces very close. "Hi." Jack had a cuter voice, then Rapunzel could hear.

"Hi." Rapunzel said, breaking out into a blush.

"Earth to Jack!" Hiccup cried. Rapunzel slid off of the boy, as he stood up. Offering his hand, to help her up.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost." he introduced himself, but little Rapunzel didn't need one.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup said, shaking my hand. He was burned on his hand, and a cut on the other. As Rapunzel searched his hand, to see what else she could find. Hiccup must have noticed. "Pest's." was his only answer.

"Rapunzel." she bowed. Before she could ask anymore, there was a faint cry. The boys much have heard it too, because all three turned their heads to the sound.

"Is that you?" a girl, about their age was crying for help. The 3 ran out of the cave, and began searching for the cry. As little Rapunzel walked by a very large, and old looking tree, there was another cry. "Please come out." Rapunzel looked around, for the voice but found nothing. "Don't hide." the voice said. This made Rapunzel freeze in her footsteps.

"REPUNZEL!" Jack screamed, as he dove for the blond hair girl. They fell to the ground, with Jack on Rapunzel. The tree Rapunzel had been standing in front of was crashing into the ground. But stuck in Jack's arms, there was no way to escape his grip. The tree crashed, with a faint scream. Jack rolled to his back, and off of Rapunzel, and helped her to her feet. Because of Jack, Rapunzel had been safe. "You OK?" Jack asked, with a cough.

"Yes thank you." Rapunzel said, with a bow, to the boy. Then, something came to Jack's mind.

"Hiccup?" Jack jumped onto the tree, and reached down for Rapunzel. When she was up, they jumped down, and found Hiccup lying on the ground. Next to him, was a girl.

She had bright red hair, and light freckles. She has a round face and an athletic figure, with slightly pale skin. She wore a woolen covering, the color of sky blue with a golden like belt. Her eyes and Hiccups were slammed shut, and Hiccup held his arm around her.

"HICCUP!" Jack screamed, shaking the young boy. As Rapunzel got closer, she looked at the girl even more. She was shaking, and scared. Rapunzel leaned down, and placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you OK?" Rapunzel cried. Jack looked at Rapunzel, wondering what she was trying. the girl with curly red hair opened her eyes, to reveal her blue eyes. She seemed scared, with her eyes very wide. "Are you OK?" Rapunzel asked again.

"y-yeah." the girl said, trying to sit up, but Hiccup's arm wouldn't let her.

Hiccup groaned at the sound of her voice.

"Speak again." Jack ordered.

"Um- I'm Merida DunBroch."

Again a groan, but this time Hiccup opened his eyes a bit. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." he said, in a voice almost gone.

"Hiccup. Are you OK?" Jack asked. Then, Hiccup turned to Merida.

"Are you OK?" Hiccup asked the new girl.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm alright then." Hiccup released Merida, and the two sat up.

"I'm sorry if that were me who made the tree fall. But, I didn't mean it. I was just following the Wisps." Merida said, standing up with the help of the skinny boy.

"Wisps?" Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup all cried at once.

"Oh, Will-O'-the-Wisps were said to lead individuals to either treasure or doom." Merida explained, not explaining at all.

"So you chose to follow it?" Hiccup asked. Merida laughed, and rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, now that I told you who I was, who are you?" Merida asked.

"I'm Rapunzel.

"Hiccup."

"Jack."

"Where are ye all from?" Merida asked, with a thick accent only a teenager could have.

"I'm from Berk." Hiccup said. "The town, a couple miles away." Hiccup pointed up the grassy hill.

"I ran away from home, and found Berk. Glad Hiccup took me in, or I would still be searching for a place to call home."

"My tower's right on the other side of the cave over there." Rapunzel pointed to the prison she had learned to call home.

"I was playing in the woods, and got lost. Then I found a Wisp, and followed it here. my families' castle isn't that far away..." Merida said. "...I think..." she added on.

"Wait- Rapunzel. What were you doing in a tower?" Jack asked, thinking back to the memory of him rescuing the little girl from the tall building.

"Well...it's a long story..." Rapunzel said, as she did Jack, Merida, and Hiccup all sat down, ready to hear her tale. The blond hair girl took a deep breath, and began. "Well, when I was younger, my mother was very sick. The only thing to help her get better was a sun flower I believe. She drank it, and i was born into a child with magical powers. My hair. It's special. So, I can't cut it. And to protect me, she told me never to leave the tower. To stay with her, where I'm safe. And alone. Today's my birthday, and mother has gone out to get these nice white paints, made out of sea shells. And won't be back for 3 days tops." Rapunzel told.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Your mother left you. On your birthday? Alone? And expected you not to leave?" Jack cried, rising to his feet.

"Pretty much." Rapunzel said.

"That ain't right!" Merida cried.

"What about your story Merida?" Hiccup asked, turning to the red haired girl next to him.

"Well, my mother and father are king and queen. And we were relaxing near the waterfall, like we do every day. And, I ran off into the woods, to shoot some arrows, and I wandered too far in. I was really scared, when a saw a blue ghost like thing. A Wisp. So I followed it, and up the tree, and then the tree fell. I felt like I was to die. But then Hiccup saved Me." the young girl glanced at Hiccup who was blushing redder then a cherry.

Soon, to help Hiccup out, Rapunzel spoke up. "Your turn Jack."

"Well, my story is pretty easy. I have a mother, and a sister. And I decided to head out on an adventure! Living my life with the tough Hiccup the 3erd, who battles dragons, as the son of the Viking leader!" As Jack told his story, he hopped on the tree and started doing wired tricks to impress the girls. He did an A+ job, while embarrassing Hiccup.

"Wait? De ye just say dragons? There's no such thing!" Merida cried.

"Well, there is where I live. See, I live in Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. It snows nine months out of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so In a word, sturdy. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... dragons!" he was so dramatic with his words. No doubt he had been planning it for some time. "My father is the leader of the Vikings, and our town is crazy with dragons." Hiccup added, now blowing Jack out of the water.

"Now Rapunzel. I want to hear more about this magic hair." Jack said, glancing at little Punzie.

"Let me see your hand." she commanded. Hiccup did as she said, and long blond hair was wrapped around his burned hand. Because of the last dragon invasion, he had gained a wound.

_"Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Added by Tarilovebear_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine" _Rapunzel sang, with her eyes shut. She was used to only singing in front of her mother, not other people that she had just met. Once the song was over, Hiccup released himself from the hair, and stared in amazement at his hand. For the burn was gone.

"How did you?" Hiccup stopped, and kept watching his hand.

"It's a gift. Mother says people will try to cut it and sell it. But, once it's cut, it loses it's power and turns brown." Rapunzel said, looking down at the ground.

"Why don't you just run away?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, she keeps you locked up all day, and never lets you out. Why not do what Jack dose best and run."

"I had thought about it. But, she's my mother. The only one I got."

"But, she left you alone." Jack said lightly, trying to convince the young girl.

"For 3 bloody days!" Merida added.

"I know, but I asked for the paint's."

"But, you're always lonely." Hiccup said.

"I hope not anymore. I hope you guys will still be my friends." Rapunzel looked around at her friends.

"Of course." Hiccup.

"Of course wee lass." Merida.

"Until the day I die." Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack took a step through the large piles of snow. He had piled them up, just to bug bunny. Funny, when north told him to put snow on the ground on the first day of winter, Jack dose it a week later. When it's 3 days before Easter Sunday, this might as well as be the North Pole. Each pile was towered higher than the last, and as Jack for once walked, the snow came down harder and harder. A perfect April beauty.

He was un-sure of the town he was closets too, and could really care less. he just saw the children happy, and believed he had helped in a way that he would only know. his large staff was on his shoulder, which he used to hold his arms up high.

"Dad was right, it's worse here than in Berk." Jack stopped walking when he heard that voice. Where had he heard it before?

A beast growled, which made Jack fall to the floor, and cover his ears. he would love to check out the sound, but the fact that he need his ears (and his arms, and his legs, his butt would work nicely if it was still attached to his body, and the fact that he really needed his face) kept him from going closer to the loud beast.

"shh! toothless, we need to keep quiet. i don't think anyone wants to know, that there's a smiling dragon close by."

"Hiccup?" Jack cried, not thinking that anyone could hear him.

"who's there?" Hiccup cried.

the beast growled at the sound of another voice close to them.

"Stand down toothless." Hiccup commanded, but the monster didn't listen. A silent growl, and then soon a bright light brought down lots of trees. The snow dust rose around Jack, and Hiccup's voice spoke up again "good job buddy. You brought down another forest." the dust calmed down, and there stood a much older looking Hiccup. He is now much taller, over a few inches taller than before and has longer hair, which is somewhat scraggy and unkempt. His freckles seem to be gone and seem to have also gained a leaner build. His outfit doubles as a squirrel jacket capable of flight. His pant are dark brown and has straps around them with a leather boot for his right foot. On his left foot, was a metal leg, like never been seen before. "Jack?" Hiccup cried, standing straight and tall, looking at his old best friend.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III" Jack tried to take a step closer, but the dragon besides Hiccup, tried to go near the sprite. But, Hiccup held him back.

"Toothless. It's OK. He's an old friend." Hiccup said, looking back up to Jack. "Who died years ago."

Jack turned his head to the beast next to the once scrawny boy. it was a midnight black with very very faint bluish green tones. Unlike other dragons, he's seen while hanging out with Hiccup in Berk, who are spiky and reptilian, Toothless is sleek and streamlined. He had two gigantic black wings as well as two smaller wings behind them. His tail had two fins, one on each side that help him fly, though one is artificial. He has two gigantic eyes on the front of his face that are immensely expressive, being able to become slits like a hunting cat, or widen into saucers like a puppy.

"Hiccup. It's been so long!" Jack cried

"But-but. You died." Hiccup stumbled over his words, scared as if he were seeing a ghost.

"I did. Well, it's a long story." Jack stopped, when he spun around, and caught an arrow, inches away from his face. It was heading for the tree next to Jack's head. As soon as looked at the arrow. Jack knew exactly whose it was.

"Merida." Hiccup and Jack said at the same time. In fear of protecting his master, toothless gave a sharp growl, and the dragon's mouth began to light up. A ball of light shot from his mouth, and to the trees.

"TOOTHLESS?!" Hiccup cried, louder than the dragon's roar. It blasted the trees feet away from them, and slowly they came down. Jack looked in one of the large and thick tree's, and saw a green cloak.

"Hiccup!" Jack cried, as orange curly hair appeared from the hood the branch under her broke, and she was screaming to her doom. Hiccup saw what it was, and ran between the falling tree's and caught the falling girl.

She pulled her hood back and saw who caught her.

"Hiccup? Is that ye?" she asked. She wore a royal gown dark blue with golden silk around the elbows. She had no change in her face or hair, and still looked like the brave girl they once knew.

"We got to stop meeting like this." Hiccup laughed. Merida turned to Jack, and saw it was him.

"And Jack? But I thought you-"

"Died? Yeah, we kind of already figured that out. So, try to keep up!" Jack joked, cutting Merida off.

Toothless roared again.

"Oh, yeah. Toothless. This is Merida and Jack." Hiccup introduced his childhood best friends to his dragon. "Merida, Jack. This is toothless. My dragon."

"I. so ye ain't scared of the wee dragon anymore?" Merida cried, while laughing.

"He was never wee."

"Jack? Merida? Hiccup?" the 3 turned around to see, a girl with pink sleeves, and a long pink dress. She wore pink boots, pink gloves, and a pink scarf. She had rosy cheeks, and short brown hair. cut inch's too short. it took Jack such a moment to remember who she was.

"Rapunzel?" Jack cried. The girl shook her head, making her short pixie cut bob back and forth.

"Punzie...what happened to ye hair?" Merida cried, running toward Rapunzel and picking up a lock of her brown hair. "Did the thugs get to it?"

"No. it was cut. Quite some time ago." '

"And you're OK with it?" Hiccup asked, now holding back the dragon.

Jack was looking at her surprised. But not at her. What she wore on her head. A crown. With a golden frame, it had large gems and pearls, making it the prettiest crown Jack had ever seen. It seemed to be crafted upon for hours to a time. Making it almost priceless.

"Jack?" Rapunzel cried, looking at Jack, with her large puppy eyes.

"You've changed do much!" he cried, looking at her up and down.

"Punzie? You look like a princess!" Merida cried. She should know. She is one.

"Thank you. And that's because I am one." Rapunzel explained about the lost princess, and how she was her, but nothing else.

"And Hiccup. Jack. Merida... you've all changed much more than I have." Rapunzel said, staring at her old best friends. She ran in to hug them, but toothless growled, when she tried.

"Toothless. She's OK. Their just my old friends." Hiccup told the dragon. at that point the monster got lose, ran over to Merida, sniffed, then to Jack, sniffed, then to Rapunzel, and he sniffed her too. But, also growling a sharp growl. "Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

"It's OK. He's so cute!" Rapunzel leaned to the dragon, and pet him on his head, as if he were a dog. He acted like one, and rolled over to his back, scratching his wing on a tree. Rapunzel rubbed his belly, and his left foot shook. Yep a big, fire breathing dog. Then, Rapunzel looked back up to her friends. "Jack...you- died." she said, with her face growing pale.

"Yeah. I think I should explain that now." he said, setting his staff on the tree. "OK, so. You all know, I died, when I fell in a pond. You know, and froze. But, I didn't die totally...I was saved. But, yet still dead." Jack told his story, as best as he could, and as the sun began to set he tried to wrap it up a bit. When his story was over, the sky was the color of the rainbow, and the 5 (counting toothless) were now sitting and listening.

"My god Jack. Why didn't you try and find us?" Hiccup asked.

"I didn't remember you guys. I didn't remember anything. The man in the moon told me my name, but that was it. Never heard from him again. Then, baby tooth, told me the memories'. The memories stored inside my tooth." Jack, had put his finger in his mouth, and was touching on of his many white teeth.

"Is Pitch gone for good?" Merida asked.

"I hope so. But I can't be sure. As long as there's fear, he could take control any day now."

Rapunzel stood speechless (for once).

"Punzie what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. But they stole my questions." the 4 laughed, like old times as children.

"Now, Rapunzel what happened to ye hair?" Merida asked, the only other girl.

"Can we walk back to my castle? I'm freezing out her!" Rapunzel cried, as she stood up. "i thought it was supposed to be spring!" she cried. And as she did, Jack scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

"Well, you can't always count on the weather man..."

Toothless growled in excitement, of finally getting out of the cold.

"Sorry buddy, but you might have to stay out here." the dragon sighed.

"No. he can come. We have much room in the kitchen. I'm sure toothless would like to sleep by a nice warm fire." this made toothless smile, and show off his toothless smile.

"So that's why ye call the beast toothless!" Merida laughed.

The 4 began walking back to Rapunzel's castle. as they walked, Merida noticed a golden ring, with diamonds in them, centimeters apart. she screamed when she saw it, and as she screamed, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup turned around, to face her.

"PUNZIE! YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU GOT HITCHED!" the girl squealed.

Jacks eyes grew wide, and he turned his head for Rapunzel's hand, with the ring on it.

"Yeah...I got married last summer." Rapunzel said, weakly.

"Oh my, the ring looks beautiful! Who's the man?" Merida asked.

"His name is Flynn Rider, but his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Rapunzel said.

"He has a fake name? Punzie, that means he's a criminal!" Hiccup cried.

"I know...but, I swear he's changed! He's the one that saved me from the tower." Rapunzel left the part out about him cutting her hair.

"Punzie. I'm so happy for you!" Merida cried, as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Then, Hiccup grabbed her arm, and pulled her fingers close to his face, getting a good look at the ring on her finger.

"Merida? When did you get married?" he said weakly. Rapunzel rushed by his side, and looked at the ring on her finger. Merida quickly pulled her hand away, and stuck it in her pocket, blushing redder then a cherry.

The ring was a color of bronze. With a green stone in it, clearly an emerald. With designs of metal holding the rock to the ring figure.

"Last summer. It was nothing though." Merida told, not wanting to tell much about her husband. Now, both Jack and Hiccup were quiet, as Rapunzel lead the way, and the girls talked about their husbands.

The only thing on Jacks mind was if he had remembered them earlier, she couldn't have been married. But, then she would still be trapped in the tower. Locked up there, watching the days fly by. Bored out of her mind!

Hiccup knew he didn't remember much of Merida or Rapunzel or Jack after he had battled Red Death. He only remembered those close to him. Not many images of his mother came up if Hiccup tried hard enough, but that's not important right now. How even if he wanted too, he wouldn't have been able to stop Merida's wedding. Was there a wedding? Was it big? Did he kiss her? Was she his now?

toothless had been flying around in the darker sky now, chasing anything that made movement, while keeping an eye on Hiccup, and the 3 other people. They didn't seem like they wanted to hurt Hiccup or him, but the one with the bow seemed scary. The one with the short brown hair was nice. And the white haired on seemed cool. Thoughts of food ran through Toothless's mind, and a quick shadow flashed an ugly smile, and was gone again. And the dragon was back to thinking of food. Soon, the food burned, like a picture in the flames. Toothless cried out, as the food disappeared, and he was left in a shed with weapons hanging everywhere.

"Stay there stupid dragon!" Hiccup cried from the other side. Toothless tried to blow his way free, but his fire breath wouldn't work. He tried to fly, but he was stuck. Forever. And alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Rapunzel yelled, as they walked inside the castle. Toothless landed next to the once thin boy, and began chasing a mouse. A woman with brown hair, and a purple dress came running down the stairs as they walked into the large white castle. All around was pictures and paintings were suns, Hiccup believed he had seen them in Punzie's castle. He's pointed it out before, but it was hard to see them.

"Rapunzel!" the woman rushed to Rapunzel, and wrapped her arms around the girl. "I thought you got stolen again." the woman probably thought about how that evil witch stole her. The woman looked at the people behind her daughter, and asked; "you are your friends?"

"Mother. This is Merida." Rapunzel pointed to the girl next to Hiccup. "Hiccup." she pointed to him. "And Jack." she pointed to Jack, but the woman just tilted her head like Toothless dose.

"Merida. Hiccup. It's very nice to meet you. But. Honey. I don't see Jack." Rapunzel turned to her mother.

"He's right there."

"Punzie. I think it would be a good time to tell you, that nobody can see me, unless they believe in me." Jack pointed out, with Merida's, Hiccup's, and Rapunzel's eyes on him. Punzie nodded, and turned back to her mother.

"So, can my friends stay? Their quite someway from home, and it's getting cold." as Rapunzel said this, Merida turned to Jack. In reply he took his staff and hit her on her head.

"And you can't do anything about that, or else, you'll look like an idiot!" Jack laughed, flicking Merida in her ear.

"sure." the mother said. "Rapunzel, can you show them to their rooms later?" the queen asked.

"Yep...and, Hiccup has a pet..." Rapunzel added.

"What type of pet? Cat? Dog?" the mother asked Hiccup, as he scratched the back of his neck like Jack had minutes ago.

"Um..." the doors opened and Toothless waddled in. he went to Hiccup, and sat down like a dog. "He's potty trained." Hiccup said, not looking at the dragon next to him.

It took the mother a couple of seconds to answer. She took a deep breath, and spoke. "Well, I guess if there's such thing as a magic flower, there can be such things as dragons." the mother laughed. "He can stay, as long as he stays in the kitchen. There's a large enough balcony there, for him to come and go as he pleases." the mother kissed her daughters forehead, and walked off to hunt down her husband.

Then, there was a tiny squeak, and soon a green chameleon showed up, and squeaked at the 3 other people.

"Mini lizard!" Jack yelled, louder than when he saw Hiccup. The "lizard" squeaked in joy, as if greeting Jack.

"Wee Pascal!" Merida cried, now whacking Jack on the back of the head, for before.

"See. He is wee. He is not." Jack pointed to Pascal first, then Toothless.

"Hey Pascal. You remember Jack, Hiccup, and Merida." Rapunzel said, picking up her little green friend, and placing him on her shoulder. Beginning to lead her best friends to the kitchen, she walked by Jack, who swooped the chameleon off her shoulders, and into his own hands.

"Well, he's forced to remember me. I gave him to you." Jack smiled. "These two, you don't have to remember buddy." He spoke with a tone you would talk to a baby or a puppy with. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and followed the group, to the large room with a warm fireplace.

They went into a large kitchen, much like many of Berk's kitchen. A stone smooth floor, and a creamy white everywhere. Did they really want a dirty old dragon sleeping in here? There was a large balcony, much bigger the Hiccup would have expected to see in such a place where high royalty live. Remembering 2 things that now occurred to him,

1) Rapunzel was now a high royalty.

2) Most people in Berk didn't have any rooms like this, so this would seem for high royalty for him.

Toothless roared, when he saw the fire flicker in the fire place. He ran to the fire, and watched the embers.

"Here Toothless, you want some food." Hiccup pulled a fish from one of his bags, and handed it to the dragon.

"OK. So Punzie, you want to explain what happened with your hair." Jack said, flying onto his staff, and balancing.

"OK, so. A long while after you guys stopped coming, I grew up. Soon, it was my birthday, and I wanted to see the lights so bad! I begged mom, but she said it was too dangerous." Rapunzel told her story, like how she remembered it. Even of her husband. After about minutes of telling it, she finally came to an end. But many questions ran through Hiccup's mind, he believed Jack had questions too, he had a look on his face, like he was deep in thinking.

"Punzie. That's not the whole story." Hiccup said. He could tell, because little Pascal was shaking his head, like she was forgetting something. He noticed this, before Jack could, even though Pascal was in his hands.

As if telling then Hiccup was correct, she sighed, and added;

"No. After she had gotten me back in the castle, and hand Flynn dyeing on the ground, she let me heal him, and for that I would go with her. Before I could even heal him, I thought he was going to kiss me. But instead he cut my hair. Making, Gothel start to turn to dust, and almost blow away. I wanted to save Flynn, but there was nothing I could do, and he died." Hiccup looked over at Toothless, who was now listening as close as Jack was. "I began to cry, not really reliving, crying wouldn't do anything to help. And tears fell from my eyes to Flynn's wound. He came back to life, and then we headed to this castle, knowing I was the lost princess and everything. Soon, he asked me to marry him."

"He cut ye hair, and ye decided to marry him?" Merida cried. Jack was twice as shocked as she was.

"He saved me." Was her only answer.

As if giving up, trying to reason with the girl who escaped her tower to see lights, Merida turned to Hiccup.

"And your story Horrendous?" she laughed. Hiccup smiled, and prepared to tell his story.

"Ok. But only cause you know my middle name. Well, months after Jack died; I was in Berk, avoiding any dragons, even aiming at me. And I was the little thin kid you guys remembered. Then, with one of my inventions. I shot down a Night Fury. The most feared dragon ever, and it was hard to hit you, cause someone had to be flying around in the dark, when their pitch black." Hiccup was now glaring at his dragon, which was looking at Rapunzel, like she was the flying figure in the night. Hiccup started his story, explaining very well, and tried not to bore his friends.

"And, who's this Astrid?" Jack questioned, making Hiccup go quiet.

"I'm going to pretend I can't see or hear you right now." Hiccup said, keeping his eyes on the embers that glowed between Rapunzel and Toothless. Jack placed Pascal to the floor, and went behind Hiccup.

"YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME!" Jack yelled into Hiccup's ear.

"Wanna a bet?" was Hiccup's answer.

"Kind of." Jack went back to his staff seat, and waited for Merida to question, or tell her story.

Merida was as still, and deep in thinking as Jack was when Rapunzel was telling her story.

"Merida?" Hiccup called, as he did, she flashed her head over to him.

"Tell us about your husband." Rapunzel begged. When Merida wasn't looking, Hiccup shot death glances over to Rapunzel, as if yelling at her for bringing it back up.

"Well, I think I should tell ye my story, before we get there." Merida smiled, at her best friend before starting her story. "It wasn't long after my birthday. My mum, being the queen and everything, she wanted me to get married. I didn't want to. She said I had to be more lady like." Merida began her story like that; explain the bear, and her mother turning into one. Once her story was over, she hadn't explained much of the man she married, and Hiccup was glad Jack and Rapunzel didn't ask her about it. Instead, at the same time the two yelled;

"YOU TURNED YOUR MOTHER INTO A BEAR?!"

"Not on purpose…" Merida said, turning her head a little, like Toothless did.

"AND YOUR BROTHERS?!" Jack yelled.

"OK, I didn't expect they would eat the cakes!" Merida cried.

"Oh please Jack, like you haven't knocked a kid into a statue, making him lose a tooth!" Hiccup cried, with a laugh.

"YOU'RE MOTHER?!" Rapunzel was still on that.

"And what about all those wee people you hit with a frying pan, Punzie?" Merida asked.

"And wait. Jack, what were you doing skating on ice?" Hiccup turned to the man that fell in the water.

"I have a perfect explanation for that!"

"I'm waiting."

"…YOU SHOT DOWN A NIGHT FURY?!"

"YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"A FRYING PAN?"

"REALLY? ON ICE? I THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE SAW THAT COMING BOY!" they argued as they used to as kids. With screams and cries, and then laughter. But before they could get to the laughing part, a person poked their head in the kitchen.

"Rapunzel. Flynn is home." As the name was said, all heads turned. Even Toothless's, who was curled up next to the fire, fighting back any embers that decided to venture out from the fireplace, and explore the cool world.

"Great. Tell him, I'll be there shortly." Rapunzel said, bowing her head, as the man left the room. "You guys want to meet him?" she asked, standing up and smoothing the ruffles from her dress.

Expecting the one to answer to be Merida, Hiccup saw Jack nod his head quickly, and answer: "sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yes, bring the directly to the sight." The man said, to two other men, writing everything he said down. Soon, to walk off when the princess came in.

"Honey!" Rapunzel yelled, running over to her husband. He caught her in his arms before she could tumble away.

"Carful Rapunzel. You know you're not a cat. You only have 1 life." The man said, kissing Rapunzel gently on her lips. Flynn was of average height and build with short, dark brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes and a scruffy goatee. He wore a dark blue vest like shirt, hiding any under clothing, besides for the white sleeves, rolled up to the middle of his arm. He had on brown jeans, much looking like a sack, and brown leather boots. He had a smile, which could win him all that he pleased.

"Sorry." She laughed. She looked back at her friends. "Eugene, this is my old friends. Merida. Hiccup. And Jack." Pointing to her friends in the order they were standing in. Merida smiled, trying not to say something embarrassing. Hiccup was thinking about what this guy could have done to be a criminal. But Jack just stood with his arms crossed.

"Merida. It's lovely to meet you." He gave a bow to the orange hair princess, who gave a bow back to him. Turning to Hiccup, he shook hands with the dragon trainer. "Hiccup. The queen told me there was a dragon in the castle, but I expected a real dragon." Flynn said, laughing along to his own joke.

"Don't go in the kitchen then." This made Flynn stop laughing, he stopped, expecting Hiccup to finish with a; 'it's a joke' but it never came.

Next, he looked for Jack. "Rapunzel, where did you say Jack was?" he asked.

"Right there Eugene." She pointed to the white haired man, still pouting like a baby.

"Rapunzel. Nobody is there." Flynn turned to his wife, who was still pointing.

"Rapunzel. Nobody can see me, if they don't believing me." Jack said, with a light mocking pitch, copying Flynn.

"Oh right." She said, blushing.

"Rapunzel, I have the work to be done. Can I meet Jack later?" Flynn said, while Jack rolled his eyes. His arms still crossed, as he wanted to walk up to the man, and slap him across his face. He kissed his wife, and chased after the workers.

"Ok. See you later." She waved, and then went up to her friends. "What'd you think?" Rapunzel asked, taking Merida's hands.

"He's blind." Jack murmured.

"Jack, ye already know, people can't see ye, if they don't believe." Merida said, not looking at Jack. "Ye are the one who told us that." She opened her eyes, and looked into Rapunzel's, as the pleaded for a positive answer. "He seems nice. If ye like those types, that don't know when to stop working." Merida said, with a light laugh.

"He used to dream about being by himself. But, after we met, it slowly changed." Rapunzel explained. She then looked over to Hiccup, now knowing that Merida said something nice, so Hiccup would have to. Maybe?

"He's…I, myself wouldn't trust him. But, you know him better than any of us. So, I do trust him, if you do." Hiccup smiled, nobody noticed but Merida smiled, when he did. Well, nobody but Jack.

Rapunzel ran to him, and hugged him. He wasn't much taller then she, so it was much like a little sister hugging her older brother, but only older for a few years. She backed away, and replied; "he's really nice once you get to know him." And finally, she turned to the cold man himself, Jack Frost. "Jack?" she asked, looking over to him. But he wasn't.

"Yes?" he asked, as if he had not been watching anything going on.

"What do you think of Flynn?" She asked, taking short steps to him. Looking up at her, he couldn't stop waiting for her long beautiful golden hair to come following her, like a golden stream.

He had cut it off.

"What can I say? He's great!" Jack lied. How did Rapunzel not see it? How could he say he didn't like the one she loved?

She smiled and was about to hug Jack, when a beast growled with all its might. Hiccup looked over to the source of the sound, as another wild roar shrieked.

"Toothless!" Hiccup ran to the kitchen, soon followed by Merida, Jack and Rapunzel.

He burst the doors opened, and saw Toothless knocking pots and pans to the floor, trying to reach something off the shelves.

"Toothless get down from there!" Hiccup cried, running to the dragon, and pulling something from his bag. He held up a few leaves, and the dragon watched as Hiccup slowly placed the leaves on the floor. Toothless removed his front legs from the shelves, and moved to the floor, where the leaves sat.

"What's that?" Rapunzel said, leaning down to the leaves.

"Don't do that!" Hiccup cried, as the dragon came closer. Toothless as Rapunzel picked up the leaves and held them to her face. When Hiccup cried out, Rapunzel dropped the leaves and backed away, bumping into Jack, who held her tight by her arms. Toothless grabbed the leaves, and flew to the ceiling, and onto the chandelier, where he played with the leaves, enjoying them, all to himself.

"What was that?!" Merida cried, looking up at the dragon hanging from the golden chandelier.

"Dragon nip. Like cat nip, but for dragons. I brought it from Berk, if I ever had to distract Toothless for a minute. Or hours. Or days." Hiccup said, as the dragon played with the nip, like a cat with yarn. "He doesn't like it when people take it from him. Or anything from him for that matter." Hiccup said, with a light laugh, as Toothless had balled up into sleep, on the chandelier.

"I hope it doesn't break." Jack said, wondering if they would be forced to get out if that happened.

"What did Toothless see?" Merida asked, looking at the shelf.

"I'll check." Jack picked up his staff he had left in the kitchen, and flew up to the shelf. Along the top, clay pots sat nothing in them, or behind them. As checking the last one, he saw there was a creaked pot.

"What'd you see?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nothing but a creaked pot." Jack reached both hands in the pot, and then came over to his friends, with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding a piece. "Nothing a little sticky stuff can't fix." Jack handed the broken piece to Rapunzel, who placed it on the table.

"Oh, I should show you guys your rooms now!" Rapunzel said, reliving how late it was outside. She went over to the table, where many candles on little plates sat. She picked up 1 candle, and brought it over to the fire place, where she lit the candle, and came back to light the others. Carefully placing the first one back into place on its plate and handed each one of her friend's one, and keeping 1 for herself. "Follow me please." She said, leading the way from the kitchen, and up the steps, and to the rooms. Showing Merida, Hiccup, and even Jack a room, then heading off to her own, wondering if the night would die so young, or would it last longer than before? She wondered this every night, reliving that her life was in along pattern, of day on, and day out. But now, she knew, that tomorrow won't be the same as today, now with the people she truly cared about was with her.

But for how long?

* * *

**Hey guys! i am back, ready to hunt you in your wonderful lives. let me just say, i was in a slump period, and i felt the no need to type like i did...but now that i just typed again, i want to find out what happens to Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Toothless (sorry buddy, your last) so did i just tell everybody who reads this story, that i have no clue what-so-ever of what will happen for this story? yes! yes i did! OK, so long message short: IM BACK, IM NOT DEAD. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE (both life, and this story), BUT, I'LL JUST WING IT!**

**oh, yeah. leave a comment on anything. you leave it, i'll answer it. I PROMISE!**

**oh (again, don't you just love my mistakes), and a new character coming up, AND YOU'LL LOVE HER! or him. or him and her! we'll see. night guys! (cause it's about midnight where i am, and i'm super tired.)**

**~Lexie.**


End file.
